Marchito Corazón
by BlueRosePegasus
Summary: En un internado para alumnos con poderes, una chica está teniendo pesadillas que remueven oscuros recuerdos de su pasado. Un chico nuevo llega al internado, comenzando a mostrar interés en la chica, el cual conlleva a que quiera ayudarla a que su corazón vuelva a ser el mismo. Fic en colaboración de: BlueRosePegasus y Sonamyfanlove.
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí un nuevo fic…en colaboración con….chan, chan, chan!  
Sonamyfanlove: dramática XD  
BlueRosePegasus: owwww me arruinaste la sorpresa…..  
SFL: en el summary dice que estamos colaborando….  
BRP: ah….es cierto .  
SFL: mejor vamos al fic  
BRP y SFL: esperamos que les guste! n.n**

* * *

Se despertó repentinamente y con la respiración agitada. Se sentó en la cama, y, tratando de no pensar en aquella pesadilla, miró la hora del despertador que tenía en la mesilla de noche, para darse cuenta de que sus clases empezaban dentro de hora y media. Se levantó de una forma presurosa y saco su uniforme del armario, lo puso sobre la cama y se metió a la ducha, después de unos minutos salió, se vistió y peino. Vio la hora y suspiro, aún faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, para así poder comer algo antes de las clases. Al entrar vio a sus amigos con su hermano, una erizo rosa abrazada al brazo de un erizo azul, una gata purpura tomada de la mano de un erizo plateado, una murciélago parada al lado de un equidna, una eriza café siendo abrazada por los hombros de erizo negro y vetas rojas, una gata rojiza tomada de la mano de un león color tierra, una conejita color crema al lado de un zorro amarillo, una erizo-lobo-murciélago siendo abrazada por la cintura de un erizo verde y al lado de su hermano una loba de color blanco. Se acercó a ellos y los saludo alegremente.

-Hola- les dijo sonriente.

-Hola!- le contestaron todos al unísono.

La chica vio como el pegaso gris se acercaba a ella y le besaba la frente.

-Buenos días- le dijo de una forma tierna

-Buenos días hermano-le respondió de la misma manera

-Que lindos!- dijo la loba de cabellera negra -que novio tan tierno tengo- dijo soñadoramente.

-Jejeje-el pegaso solo se sonrojo levemente.

-Querida, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto la murciélago.

-Por supuesto-le respondió la turquesa-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que tienes algo de ojeras-le respondió la erizo rosa.

-Oh, me acosté algo tarde, es todo-les dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía.

Entonces vieron entrar al comedor a un erizo de púas doradas, el cual vestía el uniforme y llevaba un semblante serio en su rostro. El erizo pasó por el lado del pequeño grupo, cogió

algo para desayunar y se sentó en una mesa vacía no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Todos miraron atentamente al chico y concluyeron que era nuevo, ya que nunca antes lo había visto.

La pegaso turquesa se puso nerviosa, se despidió torpemente y salió del comedor ante las miradas confusas de sus amigos.

La chica se dirigió con paso presuroso a su salón de clase, se sentó en su lugar y sin dejar de pensar en esa pesadilla espero a que comenzara la primera hora.

El timbre sonó, y el profesor entró dejando sus cosas en su mesa y se puso enfrente del encerado.

- Buenos días alumnos, hoy se integrará a nuestras clases un chico nuevo.- informó el profesor.- Puedes pasar.- dijo al mismo tiempo que veía pasar al erizo dorado de ojos rubí.

Todos en el salón empezaron a susurrar sobre el chico nuevo y no faltaron los comentarios de algunas chicas diciendo que era guapo o alguna otra tontería.

La pegaso despego la mirada del suelo, ya que la voz del profesor la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, poso su mirada en el chico nuevo y se incomodó de inmediato al percatarse de que él le había devuelto la mirada.

- Preséntate ante la clase.- le dijo el maestro al erizo, a lo cual este asintió con la cabeza.

- Me llamo Astro Katsune, tengo 16 años y tengo poderes de luz, pero no se usarlos muy bien. También puedo leer la mente y crear bolas de energía rojas.- se presentó con voz firme.

- Bien, puedes sentarte-.

Astro asintió con la cabeza, y fue a sentarse a la última fila, justo dos asientos detrás de la pegaso de ojos plateados.

La pegaso alzo su mano, llamando la atención del profesor, el cual le dirigió la palabra

-Sucede algo? señorita Lucem- le pregunto de una forma algo pausada.

-No me siento muy bien-dijo la pegaso con voz torpe.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero no puedo permitir que salga, de nuevo, de mi clase- le dijo con voz firme.

La pegaso solo suspiro y no lo quedo de otra que estar presente.

- ¿Por qué no le permite salir de clase?- interrumpió el erizo dorado.

La pegaso se tensó al escuchar al erizo hablar y más porque la estaba defendiendo, o eso creía ella.

-La señorita es una alumna que falta demasiado a clases, con el pretexto de que se encuentra enferma-dijo acusatoriamente el profesor.

-Pero no es mentira!-se defendió inútilmente la turquesa.

-Ya he dicho que no, además ¿esta consiente que está apunto de reprobar mi materia?-

La pegaso solo asintió y no insistió más.

- Yo también falto demasiado a clases, me va a hacer lo mismo si me ocurre algo? No dejarme salir pase lo que pase- se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y con el ceño fruncido.

El maestro se molestó ante la falta de respeto por parte del erizo y le grito

-SEÑOR KATSUNE, REGRESE A SU ASIENTO AHORA!-

La oji plata se paró bruscamente de su asiento y salió corriendo del salón de clases

-Aqua!-le llamo el pegaso gris con un evidente tono preocupado.

-Déjala-le dijo calmadamente la loba blanca.

- Oiga, profesor patético.- dijo el erizo de ojos rubís acercándose al profesor.- Yo me largo de este rollo de clase.- habló para luego marcharse del aula.

El profesor le indico a todos que comenzaría la clase y se dejaran de parloteo, pues el suceso anterior dio de que hablar.

La pegaso corrió hasta llegar al jardín trasero del internado y se sentó bajo un árbol, a meditar y terminar de comprender lo sucedido.

-...-

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

La pegaso se giró y se encontró con la mirada rubí del erizo y de forma inmediata se puso nerviosa

-S...si...-le contesto pausadamente a causa de los nervios

- Ese profesor es un idiota, si estás enferma debería dejarte salir de clase. Ya me encontré con un profesor así en mi anterior escuela, lástima que me expulsaron por el accidente ocurrido.- dijo con calma y poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-ya...ya veo...-le contesto jugando nerviosamente un mechón de su plateado cabello.

- Y yo que quería jugar más con el profesor...- dijo con un ligero toque infantil.- Fue una lástima que se cayese por las escaleras y se desnucase.- continuó y miró al cielo.

La pegaso se tensó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Se encontraba aterrada por el simple hecho de estas a solas con un chico, un chico...demasiado...diferente a los que ya conocía.

- ¿Por qué tiemblas?- le preguntó mirándola.

-Po...por nada...-le respondió con la mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Te doy miedo?- dijo bajando una oreja.- Pero si soy inofensivo excepto cuando se me enfada...- continuó bajando la otra oreja y agachando la cabeza levemente.

-No solo eres tu...todos los chicos me dan miedo- la pegaso se cubrió la boca con las manos, había hablado de más.

- Eso lo explica todo.- el erizo levantó las orejas.- Bueno, me vuelvo a la clase de ese maestro idiota. ¿Vienes?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

La oji plata negó y se abrazó las piernas, en son de protección.

El de ojos rubís se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió al salón de clases, llamando a la puerta de este una vez llegó y asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó dirigiendo su vista al profesor.

El profesor lo miro de una manera fulminante pero luego suspiro resignado

-Adelante- le dijo seriamente

El erizó entró y se sentó en su sitio, para luego atender al maestro al mismo tiempo que movía las piernas de delante hacia atrás como si fuese un niño pequeño.

El pegaso gris miraba de reojo al erizo, atento a su comportamiento, pues le extraño lo que había hecho hace unos minutos

Astro se percató de que el pegaso lo miraba, y fijó su vista en la suya. El pegaso mantuvo su mirada unos segundos pero decidió "resolver" esto después y fijo si vista en el pizarrón nuevamente.

Después de unos minutos, el timbre sonó, dando fin a la primera clase. El profesor les dio indicaciones para su trabajo de biología y les permitió salir del salón

El pegaso miro fijamente al erizo, le indico a sus amigos que los buscaría más tarde y ellos solo asintieron y se fueron. El erizo dorado lo miró con una sonrisa un poco infantil al mismo tiempo que recogía sus cosas.

- Hola.- habló calmadamente mirando al pegaso grisáceo.

El pegaso extraño un poco pero respondió de la misma forma

-Hola-le dijo de una forma un tanto educada...-mi nombre es Ignis-le extendió su mano a la vez que se presentaba

- Tu ya sabes mi nombre.- contestó extendiéndole la mano.- Es raro que te acerques a mí, le suelo dar miedo a la gente. El pegaso solo rió levemente.

-Bueno, es algo que tenemos en común, pero quería hablarte de otra cosa- y su semblante sonriente cambio por uno serio.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó mirando al pegaso gris fijamente.

-Lo que hiciste hoy, defendiste a mi hermana, ¿porque?-

- No sé, me apeteció hacerlo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- En mi anterior escuela tenía a un profesor que me prohibía salir cuando me encontraba mal por faltar mucho a clase.

-comprendo...-dijo no muy convencido-y cuando saliste del salón... ¿la buscaste?-

- Eso no te importa.- dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente.- Y más te vale no meterte en mis asuntos.- se cruzó de brazos, para luego salir del salón de clases caminando tranquilamente.

El pegaso se quedó mirando como el erizo salía, no le había permitido que le explicara sus razones, pero ya lo haría después y salió del salón al encuentro con sus amigos.

* * *

Mientras, el erizo dorado caminaba sin mirar por donde iba, hasta que se chocó con alguien, cayéndose y quedando sentado en el suelo.

- Mira por dónde vas mocoso!- dijo el chico con el que se había chocado.

- Lo siento.- dijo Astro levantándose del suelo para luego mirar al chico con el que se había chocado.

- ¿Te chocas contra mí y dices tranquilamente un simple "lo siento"?- dijo molesto el gato marrón de ojos azules con la vista fija en Astro.

- Si.- contestó con simpleza el erizo.

- ¡Vas a aprender a tenerme respeto enano!- exclamó molesto sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra una pared con fuerza.

- Y si te digo que...- dijo mostrando una sonrisa un tanto fría.- ¿No pienso tenerte respeto?- casi gritó, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba alrededor.

La pegaso vio a algunos estudiantes reunidos murmurando y por su baja estatura no podía ver sobre ellos así que los atravesó y la escena que vio no le agradó mucho

El gato marrón no aguantó más, y dirigió su puño hacia la cara del erizo dorado, el cual le paro la mano y se la apretó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento tiraba al suelo al felino de ojos azules.

La turquesa avanzo un paso pero se detuvo de inmediato, no quería que sucediera una tragedia, pero tampoco quería entrometerse, aun recordaba la última vez que lo hizo y no termino nada bien, nada bien...cerro con fuerza sus ojos y grito fuertemente

-YA DETÉNGANSE!-su voz sonaba algo rota, nunca había podido tolerar que unos se hicieran daño a los otros.

Sin embargo, el de ojos rubí la ignoró a pesar de escuchar su grito y se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura del de ojos azules, el cual una vez se sentó en el suelo sintió algo punzante en su cuello y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo al ver como el erizo tenía una navaja cerca de su cuello.

- Vuelve a molestarme y te corto el cuello.- murmuró el erizo al oído del felino de pelaje marrón.- ¿Entendido?- sonrió sádicamente al mismo tiempo que le hacía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

- S-Si.- dijo temblando. Astro guardó su navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego hacerse paso entre la gente y marcharse de allí dejando perplejos a los estudiantes, los cuales empezaron a murmurarse cosas entre ellos mientras comenzaban a alejarse dejando solos a la pegaso y al gato.

El gato salió corriendo, pero la pegaso se quedó parada en su sitio, no sabía que pensar sobre lo sucedido...al parecer eso le pasaría mucho cuando se tratara sobre el oji rubí.

La pegaso reacciono después de unos minutos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, la cual era su refugio cuando se encontraba ya sea triste, enferma o confundida. Al llegar saludo amenamente a la bibliotecaria, la cual era una eriza purpura de ojos violetas y se dirigió a su sitio de siempre: la sección de novelas y se sentó a leer un libro que había sacado hace unos días, pues necesitaba despejar su mente.

Más tarde, escuchó unos pasos cerca de donde se encontraba, levantó la vista para encontrarse con el erizo de púas doradas caminar mientras miraba los libros con atención.

La chica turquesa se tensó nuevamente y se ocultó con el libro que leía, buscando pasar desapercibida para el erizo.

- Sé que estás ahí Aqua.- dijo tranquilamente y con naturalidad mientras miraba los libros de uno de los estantes.

La pegaso se sobresaltó y bajo lentamente el libro. El de orbes rubí cogió un libro al azar y se sentó al lado de Aqua, para luego comenzar a leer sin prestar atención a la de ojos plata.

La chica se puso nerviosa y comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

El erizo se percató de su temblor y bajo el libro con su ceño fruncido.

- Ya van dos veces este día que tiemblas con mi presencia.- protestó molesto.- Sé que te dan miedo los chicos por algo que te ocurrió en el pasado, pero yo no te voy a hacer nada, con que no te pongas a temblar!- dijo levantando un poco la voz.- Yo no le hago daño a las mujeres.- se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

La pegaso se tensó al escuchar su tono de voz y se asustó aún más, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo rápidamente totalmente atemorizada.

* * *

La oji plata salió al jardín trasero y tiro con todas sus fuerzas el libro que tenía segundos antes en sus manos

-Todo esto es tu culpa!-grito a la nada con abundantes lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras recordaba parte de su pesadilla.

FLASH BACK

-Déjame!-dijo la chica con una voz aterrorizada

-Vamos, nos divertiremos-le respondió con un tono depravado aquel chico al cual no podía verle el rostro.

-No!-grito aún más desesperada

FIN FLASH BACK

La chica se sentó a llorar desconsoladamente al pensar en aquello que le ha hecho la vida un infierno hasta en día de hoy.

- Ey...- dijo una voz masculina a su espalda mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro para llamarle la atención.

La pegaso quito su mano bruscamente y volteo a mirar al erizo con las lágrimas aun presentes en sus plateados ojos

-Por favor, déjame en paz-le dijo con la voz quebrantada

- Toma.- dijo entregándole un pañuelo de seda blanco.-Y siento si te hice llorar, no fue mi intención.- se disculpó dejando el pañuelo en las manos de la pegaso de ojos plata para luego marcharse.

La pegaso agarro fuertemente el pañuelo entre sus manos y dijo al viento:

-No fue tu culpa...fue de El...-y dejo que más lágrimas descendieran de sus ojos.

* * *

**SFL: y he aquí el primer cap de "Marchito Corazón"  
BRP: si les gusto regálennos un review :3  
SFL y BRP: hasta la próxima! n3n**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí a Sonamyfanlove y a BlueRosePegasus con un nuevo cap de "Marchito corazón" y en tiempo récord o3o(?**

* * *

El pegaso gris se encontraba andando de un lado a otro en esa pequeña sala con un ceño preocupado y sus amigos, los cuales lo estaban acompañando observan cómo se desesperaba.

- Ya tranquilízate.- le dijo el erizo azul.

- Que alentador eres, Sonic.- le dijo fríamente el erizo negro de vetas rojas.

- Tu tampoco ayudas Shadow-le replico el azul.

- Ignis, ella estará bien-le dijo la loba blanca con voz suave.

- Isa tiene razón, es un internado no puede salir-sentencio la híbrida de color pistache.

La erizo café y la gata rojiza se dieron miradas significativas y salieron de la pequeña sala sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta.

* * *

La pegaso se encontraba, aun, sentada en jardín pensando en ese día tan extraño. Decidió ir a su habitación, pues el frió de la noche no se hizo esperar.

Caminando hacia su habitación, se encontró con una gata de pelaje azul y mechas verdes en su largo cabello. Sus ojos verdes estaban mirando a todos lados con curiosidad, ya que hacía unas horas que acababa de llegar y todavía no conocía el lugar. En sus manos, reposaba una maleta con sus pertenencias.

La turquesa se acercó a ella y la saludo

-Hola, ¿eres nueva?-le pregunto con voz suave

La gata de ojos verdes la miró y sonrió.

- Si.- respondió alegremente.- Me llamo Arely the Cat.

-yo soy Aqua Lucem The Pegasus-se presentó con una tímida sonrisa-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-

- Estoy buscando mi habitación, pero no la encuentro.

-Oh, ¿en qué bloque estas?.

La gata azulada le mostró un papel en el que decía cuál era la habitación de la chica.

La oji plata sonrió al ver el papel y le dijo:

-Parece que eres mi nueva compañera.

- ¿Estoy en tu misma habitación?- preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

La pegaso asintió alegremente y le tomo la mano.

-Vamos, estamos cerca.

La gata asintió con una sonrisa y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación que compartían. Por el camino, la gata de orbes verdes comenzó a tararear una bonita canción.

-Tienes una voz muy bonita-le dijo la pegaso con tono dulce en su voz.

- Gracias.- sonrió amablemente la gata.- Todos me lo decían en mi antigua escuela.

-¿Porque te trasladaron aquí?.

- Me expulsaron porque creyeron que yo era cómplice de lo que hizo un amigo mío.- contestó.

-Oh, ya veo...-dijo la turquesa a la vez que abría la perta de su habitación-entra.

La gata entró en la habitación y miró con atención el lugar.

- ¿Cuál es mi cama?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pegaso.

-Puedes escoger la que quieras.

- Vale.- dijo dejando su maleta en una de las camas.

-Si necesitas algo solo dime y yo con gusto te ayudo-le dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está el baño? Me gustaría ducharme antes de descansar.

-Algo más al fondo del cuarto, giras a la derecha.

- Gracias.- sonrió la oji verde cogiendo un pijama y ropa interior limpia y luego dirigirse al baño.

La turquesa estuvo a punto se sentarse en la cama cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta de la habitación insistentemente.

-Ya voy!-grito la chica a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla, revelando ante ella a una eriza café y una felina rojiza con sus ceños fruncidos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntaron al unísono y al terminar entraron a la habitación.

-En el jardín de atrás-les respondió con simpleza.

-Tu hermano esta como loco de la preocupación-le dijo la gata.

-Deberías ir a hablar con el-opino la eriza.

-En un momento voy-les respondió la pegaso con algo de cansancio marcado en su voz.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó la gata azulada saliendo del baño con un pantalón corto verde y una camisa de manga corta a juego con el pantalón de su pijama. Vio a la eriza café y a la gata rojiza en la habitación y les sonrió con simpatía.- Hola.

-Hola-le dijeron la rojiza y la eriza a la vez y luego miraron a la pegaso.

-Arely, ellas son Tarah y Lionne-dijo señalando primero a la eriza y luego a la gata-chicas, ella es Arely-

- Encantada.- sonrió Arely.

-Igualmente-le respondieron la felina y la eriza a la vez.

-Ya dejen ese corito que me desesperan-les dijo con voz agobiada la pegaso.

-No-respondieron nuevamente al unísono y soltando una pequeña risilla.

-Arely, saldré un rato, mientas te dejo a estas bellezas de compañía-la pegaso no espero la respuesta de ninguna y salió algo presurosa de la habitación.

- Vale...?- contestó la gata azul un poco extrañada por la actitud de la pegaso.

* * *

La turquesa se encamino por los pasillos en dirección de las habitaciones de los chicos.

-No sé por qué se preocupa tanto-se dijo la chica a sí misma y en voz alta.

-Si sigues hablando sola creerán que estás loca-le dijo alguien a sus espaldas con un ligero tono de burla.

La pegaso se volteo de forma lenta y nerviosa, para al final toparse con la mirada rubí del erizo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó serio.

-Y...yo...busco a m...mi hermano...-le respondió tartamudeando y con un ligero temblor en sus manos.

- Vale.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-N...nos vemos-le dijo la pegaso dándose la vuelta y continuando con su camino.

- Yo también tengo que ir por aquí para llegar a mi habitación.- dijo el erizo caminando al lado de la pegaso.

-Y...¿qui...quien es tu compañero?-le pregunto la chica tratando de alivianar su tensión.

- Es un amigo que acaba de llegar de nuestra antigua escuela.- contestó.- ¿Y tú tienes compañera?

-Sí, también es nueva, se llama Arely.

- La conozco, iba a mi antigua escuela, somos buenos amigos.

-Oh...que bien-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Aunque no les pregunté porque los expulsaron, pero ya les preguntaré mañana.- dijo parándose delante de una puerta.- Nos vemos Aqua.- se despidió para luego entrar a su habitación.

-Adiós-le dijo la chica y luego continúo buscando a su hermano.

El grisáceo se encontraba aun en la pequeña sala solo siendo acompañado por la loba blanca, ya que el resto de sus amigos se habían cansado de verlo andar de aquí para allá.

* * *

-Ignis...-le llamo con voz cansada la chica-Relájate...

-De acuerdo...-le respondió el pegaso a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

-Ella está bien, deberías saberlo-le dijo la loba.

-Ya lo sé...

Después de un rato, escucharon como llamaban a la puerta.

La loba se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada y abrió la puerta, revelando a la pegaso con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

-Hola...-les dijo la pegaso pasando a la sala.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto el peli negro con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio.

-Estuve toda la tarde en la biblioteca-le respondió con parte verdad y parte mentira, pero el pegaso no podría saberlo.

-Ignis estuvo como loco todo el día-le dijo la loba mirando a la pegaso.

-Lo siento, necesitaba estar sola-les respondió la turquesa.

-Ya no importa-dijo en chico colocando una de sus manos y acariciando la cabeza de la oji plata-ve a dormir-la pegaso solo asintió y se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de los chicos, un erizo dorado y un oso polar blanco de ojos azules se encontraban hablando sentados en una de las dos camas.

- ¿Por qué os expulsaron a Arely y a ti Alex?- preguntó Astro mirando al techo de la habitación.

- A Arely la creyeron cómplice de todas las cosas que hiciste y a mí me expulsaron por cubrir tus espaldas y decir que no eras tú.- contestó el de ojos azules soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Comprendo.- dijo tumbándose en la cama.

- Me gusta más esta cama, ¿me la puedo quedar?- preguntó mirando al de ojos rubí.

- No, y vuelve a preguntar algo así y duermes en el pasillo.- amenazó mirándolo de reojo.

- Vale vale, no hace falta ponerse así.- contestó sentándose en la otra cama.

- Buenas noches idiota polar.- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

- Yo también te quiero Astro.- sonrió tumbándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

- Yo no.

El oso polar rió levemente y, minutos después, ambos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

La turquesa entro a su habitación y vio que la felina rojiza y la eriza ya no estaban, entro con sigilo al baño para tratar de no despertar a Arely, lo cual no logro.

- ¿Ya hablaste con tu hermano?- preguntó encendiendo la luz y sentándose en la cama.

-Si-le contesto con simpleza y se sentó en la cama libre-y cuando iba me encontré con Astro, me dijo que son buenos amigos.

- Fuimos novios.- dijo riendo levemente.- Pero hace tiempo que no lo somos y quedamos como amigos.

-Ya veo...-dijo la oji plata.

- Mejor que descanses, te ves agotada.

-Sí, fue un día difícil-dijo la turquesa a la vez que se acostaba en la cama-descansa.

- Igualmente.- contestó apagando la luz y tumbándose en su cama.

La pegaso cerró sus ojos, para segundos después quedarse profundamente dormida. La gata de ojos verdes, se durmió minutos después tarareando en bajito una canción.

* * *

La gata azulada abrió los ojos al sentir los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana en su rostro. Se sentó y miró hacia la cama de su compañera, la cual no estaba en ella. Supuso que se habría despertado antes y que ya se estaría preparando para las clases.

La pegaso salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se fijó en su compañera, la cual estaba despierta.

-Buenos días-le saludo la chica a la felina con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días.- sonrió la de ojos verdes levantándose de la cama con energía.

-Se nota que eres animada-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la pegaso.

- Si.- respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Te pasa algo? No tienes buena cara.

-Oh, esperaba que no se me notara...

- Puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie.- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

La turquesa dio un sonoro suspiro y miro vacilante a la gata-

-Hay un chico que me pone más nerviosa de lo normal...

- Eso creo que tiene una sola respuesta.- contestó de gata azulada con una sonrisa.

-Ah sí?-le pregunto la oji plata con la duda demasiado presente en su rostro.

- Si.- sonrió la de orbes verdes.- Si te pone más nerviosa de lo normal puede significar que te guste ese chico.

-Claro que no! Lo acabo de conocer!-le dijo nerviosamente la pegaso y con un sonroje notable en sus mejillas-además, no me puedo enamorar...

- Por qué no?- preguntó la gata con una sonrisa.- El amor a primera vista existe.

-Yo también lo creía así, pero me di cuenta que el amor es solo una ilusión y un pretexto que se utiliza para alcanzar lo que se quiere a costa de manipulaciones y mentiras utilizándolo para sus propios bienes y codiciosos deseos-le contesto la pegaso con cierto rencor en sus palabras.

- En otras palabras: le tienes rencor a los hombres.- concluyó la de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-Seria tonta si no lo hiciera-le dijo la turquesa aun con el rencor presente en su voz.

- Pues yo no les tengo rencor.- dijo tranquila.- Son graciosos cuando se meten en líos.

La pegaso resoplo y se fue a vestir con su ropa normal, era sábado y no habían clases, así que tenía que aprovechar el día.

-Arely, ¿sabes cuál es la habitación de Astro?.

- No, no tuve la oportunidad de verlo aún.

-Te puedo llevar si quieres-

- Vale- sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?-

- si.

La pegaso salió de la habitación siendo seguida por la felina, ambas se dirigieron al ala del colegio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los chicos, a pesar de ir acompañada la turquesa no pudo evitar tensarse un poco.

- Estás un poco tensa.- mencionó la gata mirando a la pegaso.

-No...no es nada-dijo la pegaso tratando de relajarse.

- Si eso busco yo sola la habitación de Astro.

-No te preocupes, ya llegamos-le dijo la chica parándose frente a una puerta-te dejo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas-le informo empezando a caminar-nos vemos en la noche!-y se despidió desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

- Nos vemos!- se despidió para llamar a la puerta de la habitación.

Después de unos segundos un erizo dorado le abrió la puerta y la miro fijamente sin decir palabra.

- Hola.- sonrió la de ojos verdes.

- Hola Arely

- Me alegra verte.- dijo con una sonrisa la gata azulada.

- Yo también. De verte a ti y a ese idiota.- contestó señalando al oso polar, el cual dormía profundamente.- Le gastamos una pequeña broma mientras duerme?- preguntó ganándose las risas de la felina.

- Vale.- contestó Arely con una sonrisa divertida.

- Tu ve a por agua fría al baño, yo traeré las pinturas que he cogido de la clase de arte.- dijo mientras buscaba algo en un cajón.

- ¿Ya te estás metiendo en problemas?- preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- No se van a dar cuenta, cogí un bote de pintura de los pequeños y nadie se dio cuenta.- contestó sacando un pequeño bote de pintura roja.- Y ahora ve a por el agua fría.

- Está bien.- suspiró para dirigirse al baño y llenar un vaso con agua helada.- Aquí lo tienes.- dijo entregándole el vaso.

- Pintémosle la cara.- dijo el erizo extendiéndole un pincel a la felina.

La de orbes verdes rió y sujetó el pincel, para luego pintarle la cara junto al erizo dorado al oso polar, el cual dormía profundamente.

- Listo.- sonrió divertida la gata mirando lo ridículo que había quedado su amigo de ojos azules con la cara pintada.

- Ahora solo queda despertarlo y que vea lo que le hicimos en la cara.- dijo el de orbes rubí cogiendo el vaso de agua fría y vertiendo su interior debajo de la camiseta del oso polar, despertándolo por el contacto de su cuerpo con el agua helada.

- Buenos días.- bostezó sentándose en la cama.

- Buenos días bella durmiente.- contestó Astro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Deberías ir a verte a un espejo.- dijo entre risas Arely.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertado el de orbes azules.

- Tu ve a mirarte a un espejo si no quieres que todo el mundo te vea con la cara así.- amenazó el erizo dorado.

- Vale.- contestó con un pequeño puchero para después levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

- Escucharemos sus gritos en tres... dos... uno...- susurró el de púas doradas.

- ¡¿Pero que me habéis echo?!- gritó el oso polar desde el baño mirándose al espejo. Se lavó la cara, para averiguar una vez que salió del baño que Astro y Arely se estaban riendo.- Ja ja, muy graciosos.- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Vamos Alex, admite que te veías gracioso con la cara pintada de esa forma.- dijo entre risas la de ojos verdes.

- Cierto, me veía ridículo, pero gracioso a la vez.- contestó con una sonrisa divertida.- Pero me vengaré de vosotros por hacerme esto.

- Eso ya se verá idiota polar.- dijo el erizo dorado con una sonrisa para luego seguir riendo seguido del oso polar y la gata azulada.

* * *

**Sfl: y este fue el segundo cap! x3  
BRP: si les gusto dejen review :3**


End file.
